Sígueme
by arcee93
Summary: Todo sigue una sola dirección, un único camino y todo comparte un final; por fortuna, los ciclos siempre se repetirán y el destino se encargará de reunirlos de nuevo. Johnlock


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**Advertencias:** Slash y angustia a niveles bueno, lloré escribiéndolo.

_**Este fanfic forma parte de los festejos del "Johnlock Day" del foro "I am SHER locked".**_

_**Frase:**__Ven junto a mí, y te mostraré lo hermoso que puede ser el cielo._

_**Sígueme**_

John regresaba al piso tras haber pasado todo el día fuera del mismo, había aprovechado de hacer las compras y caminaba disfrutando del fresco aire de otoño. Al girar en la esquina notó con sorpresa como las luces del piso estaban apagadas, Sherlock debía de estar en el mismo, e incluso si no se encontraba éstas deberían de encontrarse encendidas.

Sigiloso abrió la puerta de entrada, las luces del departamento de la señora Hudson se encontraban encendidas y la voz de la amable anciana, que cantaba al ritmo del radio, le llegaba desde la cocina.

Todo estaba bien, seguramente nadie había irrumpido y sólo se trataba de algún experimento de su novio.

Novio, Sherlock su novio, una idea difícil de concebir pero que ahora era toda su realidad.

—Sherlock, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre experimentar sobre sustancias fluorescentes? —dijo a modo de saludo al entrar al salón.

Silencio.

John no veía nada brillar con un radiactivo tono verde así que suspiró, quizás Sherlock no se encontraba en el piso. Con cautela extendió la mano hasta encontrar el interruptor y lo accionó, llenando de luz la sala.

—John, ¿Cuándo te irás? —preguntó una voz ahogada desde el sofá de Sherlock, provocando un brinco en el doctor, quien se giró para encarar al dueño.

Sherlock.

Bueno, Sherlock cubierto con su sábana blanca hasta la cabeza y enroscado sobre si mismo en su típica postura de berrinche.

—No me iré nunca, Sherlock.

…

29 de Enero, quizás para Sherlock no tuviera la mayor importancia -concientemente- más que la de un día más del año, pero esa fecha se encontraba grabada a fuego en su palacio mental. Incluso había alterado su forma y decoración, aquellos detalles de los momentos en los que John había estado presente se encontraban implícitos en casi todas las habitaciones.

Aquel había sido un día importante, no sólo había conseguido un compañero de piso, sino a su mejor amigo; no sólo había encontrado un asistente para sus casos sino a quien le hacía más humano.

No mentía cuando dijo en aquel discurso que John le había salvado la vida de muchas maneras.

John era el mejor hombre que había conocido.

Nunca pensó que podría llegar a ser el mejor amigo de alguien, no él, un sociópata altamente funcional, y tampoco le interesaba. Aunque en el fondo le doliera como un cuchillo al rojo vivo. Deseaba la soledad, pero la aborrecía. Por eso ese día en el que John le confesó una verdad que nunca había deducido se quedó en blanco, sin saber como reaccionar ni que decir. Su mente lo sabía muy bien, pero por alguna extraña razón su garganta se negaba a cooperar para algún propósito comunicativo.

El que John le considerara su mejor amigo y por ende el padrino de su boda, así como una de las personas que mas amaba en el mundo, trajo consigo temores que se esforzó en ocultar -no con tanto éxito como creía- y dolor, algo que negó bajo el vago argumento de: el inicio de un nuevo capítulo.

Resultó ser el inicio de una nueva era, John sería padre, toda su vida cambiaría y no habría espacio para un detective consultor en su vida.

Después de haber probado las delicias de una amistad se encontraba solo de nuevo.

Amistad que él correspondía con un sentimiento aún más profundo, si para John él era una de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, John era para él la persona por la cual se permitía la debilidad de amar.

Si, él, Sherlock Holmes, amaba a John Watson con toda su alma, sentía por él todo lo que se había negado sentir durante toda su vida.

Y aquel sentimiento lo demostraba de la única y más pura manera que conocía:

Protegiéndolo.

Cuidaba del futuro de John y su felicidad, aún cuando tal acción le costara la vida y su propio futuro, aún cuando sabía que estaba ante un viaje sin retorno se permitió bromear para ahogar la verdad que pugnaba por salir de sus labios, cambió dicha paz sólo para evitarle a John la tristeza y la culpa, para verlo sonreír por ultima vez, sería quizás la única imagen que viera seis meses después, la atesoraría hasta que ese momento final, predicho por su hermano, llegase.

El destino es juguetón y sigue unas reglas establecidas. Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas el mismo se encarga de mantener dicha unión, aun cuando las separe y las haga sufrir.

John se detuvo en medio de la sala de su antiguo departamento, la maleta pesaba en su mano, no sabía porque no se sentía bienvenido en su antiguo piso, porque no veía con los mismos ojos su antiguo sillón.

Todo cambió cuando Sherlock asomó su rostro desde la cocina y le avergonzó con una deducción. Sherlock estaba más que conciente del amor que le profesaba.

…

Sherlock jadeó ante aquellos recuerdos, se encontraba en el claro de un bosque cuyo nombre había olvidado, huía de las cámaras de su hermano y lo había conseguido, podía imaginarse su mueca de enfado y quizás, con algo de nauseas, el beso que Lestrade le daría para borrársela.

Temblando abrazó sus rodillas, apoyó la barbilla sobre éstas y cerró los ojos dando un suspiro derrotado, no era justo. John le observó y dudó antes de acercarse, sin hacer ningún ruido, y posar una mano sobre su hombro.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, Sherlock, no tienes porque hacerlo.

—No quiero que me dejes—dijo Sherlock con un gemido ahogado—. Soy incapaz de darte lo que una relación con una persona normal te daría, y sin embargo no puedo ahogar el deseo de tenerte a mi lado, aun cuando eso acabe con mi vida, aun cuando me cause dolor.

—Sherlock, no voy a dejarte—dijo John sintiendo un agudo dolor en el corazón al escuchar sus palabras—.Jamás.

—Yo... no, John tu conoces más sobre todo esto, siempre sabes que hacer—el disgusto que sentía Sherlock por su falta de conocimiento se dejó ver en aquellas palabras.

—No pienses eso, esto también es nuevo para mi—John sonrió a la luna—. Sherlock no lo hagas, por favor.

—No puedo seguir, John, los recuerdos me abruman, lo que antes era una gran herramienta se ha vuelto mi más grande enemiga—John sonrió con tristeza ante el dramatismo innato de Sherlock.

La calida luz de la luna bañaba los árboles del bosque y el viento los balanceaba con suavidad, Sherlock enterró el rostro aún más entre las rodillas. Todo se había complicado desde el regreso de John al piso, los sentimientos afloraron, los casos curiosamente empezaron a abrumarlos y en uno de ellos lo impensable ocurrió.

—Sherlock, se que dije que no quería estar solo pero, puedo esperar unos años—se alarmó John al ver a Sherlock rebuscar en su gabardina.

—Yo no puedo esperar, John—gimió Sherlock—. Dijiste una vez que era un egoísta, lo soy.

— ¡Si hubiera sabido que mi presencia te iba a empujar a esto habría seguido adelante! —gritó John alejándose del lado de Sherlock para empezar a dar vueltas por el claro— ¡Y tenías que escoger este día!

—No seas sentimental.

—No lo estoy siendo, pero Sherlock, ¿29 de Enero?

—Mycroft relajó su vigilancia sobre mi hoy, algo sobre una crisis con Francia.

—Oh, genial, iré a jalar las sábanas de Mycroft—dijo John con ironía.

—Eso es un cliché—se burló Sherlock quitándose la gabardina.

John detuvo sus paseos y fulminó a Sherlock con la mirada.

—No lo hagas, te lo advierto.

— ¿No me hablarás durante toda la eternidad? No te engañes—dijo Sherlock con arrogancia antes de quitarse la chaqueta.

John bufó y volvió al lado del detective, tomó asiento y le indicó que mirara hacia el cielo. Un cúmulo de estrellas se arremolinaba sobre sus cabezas, si aguzaban la vista podían incluso ver parte de la Vía Láctea.

—Es bueno apreciar la belleza—admitió Sherlock.

—Ni siquiera sabes su nombre—murmuró John con un nudo en la garganta al ver a Sherlock desabotonarse el puño de su manga izquierda, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta—. Sherlock.

—John tomé una decisión, si no estuvieras de acuerdo con ella te irías y me dejarías solo—masculló el menor buscando la jeringuilla y el envase lleno de cocaína que había sacado antes de su gabardina.

Sherlock se equivocaba y así se lo hizo saber John con un puñetazo que le atravesó el rostro dejándole la mandíbula fría y entumecida.

—Desearía controlar mi solidez—protestó John por lo bajo y Sherlock dejó escapar una risa nerviosa—. Sherlock, estoy aquí no porque apoye tu decisión, estoy aquí porque te amo y no puedo dejarte hacer esto solo, y menos cuando he sido yo el causante.

Sherlock dejó de armar un torniquete improvisado con su bufanda para mirar a John.

—No eres el causante, John, tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir, estuvieras o no conmigo—John alzó una ceja—. Debo admitir que si, lo ocurrido aceleró el proceso, pero sólo es aceptar lo inevitable un poco antes de tiempo—con precisión Sherlock llenó la jeringuilla con la cantidad necesaria del cristalino líquido para llevarle a la muerte, John trató de detenerle pero su mano sólo atravesaba todo lo que tocaba—. No—Sherlock permitió que John viera la decisión en sus ojos mas no el temor.

John deseaba apartar la mirada y no observar la muerte de Sherlock, pero, sentía que si lo hacía le estaría traicionando. En el pasado lo había abandonado de todas las formas humanas posibles, no lo haría ahora que no podía considerarse humano. Con expresión estoica observó como la aguja atravesó la piel de Sherlock hasta llegar a su vena, contuvo un grito cuando le vio empujar con decisión el embolo y dejó que una lágrima fantasmal bajara por su mejilla cuando le vio arrojar la vacía jeringa sin cuidado tras unos matorrales cercanos.

— ¿Qué hice? —gimió por lo bajo al notar los ojos de Sherlock tranquilos.

—No hiciste nada, John, todo lo hice yo.

—Pude amarte desde el principio, pude…—John dejó que su cuerpo se recostara sobre el de Sherlock, con cuidado pasó el pulgar por la herida que la aguja había dejado en el interior del codo de su novio.

—Los "hubieran" es uno de los enemigos más poderosos.

—Esto no debía terminar así.

—No, probablemente no—cedió Sherlock con debilidad—. Oh sorpresa, eres sólido de nuevo.

—Vaya momento para serlo—se culpó John—. Unos minutos antes y podía haber tirado toda esa cocaína lejos de ti.

—Y dejarme la mandíbula magullada—Sherlock sonrió—. Es el momento perfecto para ser sólido John. Incluso podría formular una teoría, quizás al acercarme al mundo incorpóreo éste se vuelve sólido para mí—dijo con emoción científica.

—Puedo sentir tus latidos acelerados, Sherlock—dijo John alarmado bajando su cabeza hasta dejar su oreja pegada al pecho de Sherlock.

—Entonces no queda mucho, calculé la dosis bien—Sherlock subió una mano temblorosa y la posó sobre el suave y corto cabello de John.

—No, nada de esto esta bien, nada, Sherlock—musitó John ahogado.

—John, ¿Quieres besarme antes que me de el paro cardíaco que pronostiqué? —la frase sonaba como una orden típica de Sherlock, pero en el fondo se escapaba el temor que sentía a lo desconocido, a la muerte, tantas preguntas sin respuesta habían tras esa puerta, su palacio mental se desmoronaba a pedazos y la perdida de aquellas memorias valiosas no podía dolerle menos que olvidar la sensación de los labios de John sobre los suyos.

John asintió, se incorporó y miró a Sherlock a los ojos, deseaba verlos con su color natural, no negros por tener las pupilas dilatadas, maldición deseaba verlas dilatadas por otros motivos.

Desechando esos pensamientos John se inclinó sobre Sherlock y selló los labios de éste con los suyos, sintiendo como la calidez los empezaba a abandonar y el sudor frío los volvía pegajosos, ignorando tales detalles se esforzó en darle el mejor beso que pudiera ofrecer. Tímidamente recorrió aquellos labios finos con su lengua en una caricia tranquilizadora, deslizó su lengua dentro acallando los suaves sonidos que Sherlock profería y cerró sus brazos a la espalda de Sherlock, conteniendo sus miembros convulsos, aferrando aquel cuerpo que poco a poco se acercaba a su fin mortal.

—Lo siento, Sherlock—murmuró John al sentir que Sherlock dejaba de contestar el beso. Con cuidado se apartó y notó que éste tenía los ojos cerrados, su mano buscó el pulso en la pálida muñeca del detective y no lo encontró—. Lo siento, perdóname—rogó a aquel rostro sereno.

John estaba conciente de que Sherlock se encontraba en aquel importante viaje de autoconocimiento extracorporal que a él le había tomado algunas semanas, podía esperarlo aferrando su cadáver o simplemente podría sentarse en el claro y esperarlo, Sherlock lo buscaría al terminar. Con cuidado John recostó el torso de Sherlock contra el roble bajo el cual estaban sentados y, contra sus deseos más profundos, se apartó de aquel cuerpo vacío.

Las horas pasaron, un día, dos, John observó como los hombres de Mycroft encontraban el cadáver de Sherlock y como se lo llevaban de ahí, no les asustó ni luchó contra ello, no, no quería ver como ese cuerpo que tanto había amado en vida se pudría delante de sus ojos.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar, ya sabes, ángeles—gruñó una conocida voz de barítono a su espalda, John brincó por la sorpresa, se levantó y giró para ver a Sherlock—. Nada como algunos hechos de su vida pasada para que acorten cierto viaje aburrido, no me advertiste de ello, pude haberlo realizado en menos tiempo—agregó con reproche.

—Sherlock.

—El mismo—vestía como siempre, su gabardina, su bufanda, el traje de tres piezas—. Ahora todo es como debería.

—Si—aceptó John tragándose todos los reproches que pretendía soltarle a Sherlock en cuanto le viera en su dimensión, ¿Qué importaba que se hubiera suicidado para estar con él? Sólo era algo más que le debería durante toda la eternidad.

Curiosamente Sherlock fue quien acortó el poco espacio que les separaba y encerró a John en un abrazo fuerte y un beso poderoso.

— ¿Asustamos a Mycroft y a Lestrade? —ofreció Sherlock al terminar el beso.

—No—dijo John algo ido y despeinado tras el beso—. Eso no es correcto, Sherlock.

—Vamos, John, me aburro.

—Llevas a los sumo tres días como un espíritu, ¿Cómo demonios te aburres?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, tomó la mano de John y desaparecieron del claro para aparecer en Baker Street.

La señora Hudson lloraba en la oscura sala de su piso, el 221A, Sherlock soltó la mano de John y se acercó a ella, como todo, Sherlock parecía haber dominado todas las habilidades de un fantasma. Manteniendo su invisibilidad, se hizo sólido y con su mano rozó la mejilla de Martha para confortarla. John sonrió tristemente a tan entrañable escena. La señora Hudson dejó de llorar casi enseguida, dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina.

Sherlock mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo al regresar al lado de John, subieron juntos a su antiguo piso.

—No puedes llevarte le violín, Sherlock.

—Lo se, algo sobre "Cosas materiales" No escuché a mi ángel guía—Sherlock paseó sus dedos con tristeza sobre su viejo violín.

—Sherlock, yo, lamento haberte empujado a tomar esta decisión tan drástica.

—Lo hecho, hecho está John—sentenció Sherlock con fastidio, pasó junto a John y se dirigió a su antigua habitación atravesando la puerta.

John le siguió, la puerta cerrada no era ningún obstáculo, sin embargo no quería invadir la privacidad de Sherlock, quizás necesitaba de tiempo para adaptarse al cambio. Con un suspiro tomó asiento en el suelo frente a la puerta.

—No debiste de espantar a los ángeles. Estaban ahí para ayudarte con tu nueva condición.

—Aburridos, querían que fuera al cielo.

—Ahí es donde se supone debemos ir, Sherlock.

—Tú no fuiste.

—Había prometido jamás dejarte.

La cabeza de Sherlock atravesó la puerta a la altura del rostro de John y le miró con una mezcla curiosidad y algún otro sentimiento indescifrable.

— ¿Por qué no entras?

—Es de mala educación.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua, tomó el hombro de John y lo jaló dentro de la habitación. John cayó dentro, Sherlock se recostó a su lado y John cerró los ojos sereno por la calma que le daba la presencia su presencia.

—Somos sólidos para los seres de nuestra propia dimensión, me pregunto—Sherlock alzó su mano y la dejó reposar en el rostro de John— ¿Podemos?

—Podemos tocarnos, podemos sentir—asintió John.

—Pero no es más lo que dicen un cuerpo humano—señaló Sherlock bajando su mano por el pecho de John.

—No, algunas cosas cambian, no necesitamos comer por ejemplo.

—Morí siendo virgen, ¿Seguiré siéndolo en esta dimensión? —John carraspeó para desaparecer la vergüenza que la directa pregunta de Sherlock le había causado.

—No se, ¿No le preguntaste a algún ángel?

—No, en ese momento no estaba interesado, ¿Y tú? Eras mucho más carnal que yo en el mundo de los vivos.

—Oh si, le iba a preguntar a un ángel ¿Ey y como follamos en este mundo? —respondió John con sarcasmo, sin embargo ante la mirada perdida y confundida de Sherlock reguló su tono y le abrazó—. Podemos averiguarlo, si lo deseas claro está.

Sherlock enfocó sus ojos en John, seguían luciendo tristes y abandonados, la única diferencia era la luz que parecía brindar desde su interior, lucían más cálidos, más hermosos, aunque John creyese que eso era imposible.

—Si, podemos intentarlo—aceptó Sherlock escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de John.

—Cuidaré de ti, siempre lo haré Sherlock—prometió John buscando sus labios.

Las sensaciones no eran las mismas, todo y nada había cambiado en la dinámica de hacer el amor, John llevó a Sherlock hasta aquel punto que el conocía, no más allá, en eso era igual de inexperto, todo era nuevo para ambos. Dándose cuenta de la indecisión de John, Sherlock permitió que algunas risas nerviosas escaparan de sus labios.

—Sólo entra, John— aceptó Sherlock jalándolo sobre si.

John contuvo un jadeo y un grito de sorpresa al verse en aquel lugar, un prado se extendía hasta donde llegaba su vista, algunas abejas volaban sobre las flores dispersas y en un árbol lejano una figura descansaba abrazando sus rodillas.

—Sherlock—llamó John a la figura.

—Mi alma, John, esta es mi alma—Sherlock extendió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de John, llenándolo de una sorpresiva euforia, amor, felicidad, John no entendía que estaba sintiendo.

—Es hermosa, siempre…

— ¿Eso crees? —preguntó Sherlock dudoso.

—Esperaba una morgue, pero esto es mucho mejor—aceptó John ganando una sonrisa brillante de parte de Sherlock.

—Hay una morgue—dijo Sherlock con un tono oscuro muy perturbador.

El alma de Sherlock, era hermosa y pura y por ello se encontraba profundamente herida, ya que éstas son las que más suelen sufrir en el mundo mortal, el mundo no está preparada para entenderlas y mucho menos valorarlas por lo que son.

—La destruiremos juntos.

—No puede ser destruida.

—Entonces lucharemos, juntos, tu y yo, no dejaré que nada te entristezca de nuevo, Sherlock.

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron, cálidos, John acarició sus pómulos con una mano, un sonido similar a un ronroneo provino del pecho de Sherlock y cuando cerró sus ojos recibió el beso más profundo y lleno de amor que pudo desear. En ese momento fue conciente de que John cumpliría sus promesas, que nunca estaría solo de nuevo, y ese descubrimiento le hizo reír como nunca, rompiendo el beso para convertirlo en un abrazo, un lío de extremidades.

…

John abrió los ojos, encontrándose en la habitación de Sherlock, el detective miraba por la ventana, su cuerpo dejaba pasar la luz naranja de la farola.

— ¿Sherlock? —le llamó John.

— ¿Seguiremos adelante? —preguntó el menor sin girarse.

—Si eso deseas—dijo John acercándose a su novio en silencio.

— ¿Lo deseas? —preguntó Sherlock paseando los dedos por el alfeizar de la ventana.

—Sólo deseo estar a tu lado, Sherlock Holmes.

—Esto, es realmente nuevo, ¿Podemos explorarlo? —los ojos de Sherlock brillaban, infantiles y deseosos de conocimiento.

—Claro—aceptó John—Ven junto a mí, y te mostraré lo hermoso que puede ser el cielo—extendió una mano hacia Sherlock, en una invitación a un viaje que se prolongaría por años, si es que en su estado se contaba el paso del tiempo.

…

Sherlock negaba furioso ante un hospital, sus cuerpos espirituales perdían brillo y a cada segundo se transparentaban más, meros indicadores de su condición actual.

—El ángel dijo que es la única salida, Sherlock, eres científico, sabes que todo tiene una sola dirección, que los ciclos se repiten—trató de explicar John lleno de angustia—.Escucha, esto me asusta tanto como a ti, no… No lo niegues, te conozco, Sherlock, esta es la única manera.

—No quiero separarme de ti—Sherlock apretó sus puños.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar, es nuestra reencarnación, son nuestros espíritus después de todo, nuestros destinos. Se que aprendiste a creer en estas cosas durante estos años, Sherlock, sólo te pido que tengas fe, nos encontraremos.

Sherlock asintió y juntos cruzaron el umbral de aquel hospital del futuro. En el ala de maternidad dos mujeres se encontraban en trabajo de parto.

—Es hora—dijo John.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, su alma entera se negaba a abandonar a la de John.

—Sherlock, mírame, míranos—exigió tomando al menor por el rostro—. Nos volveremos a ver, siempre esteré ahí para ti, siempre te amaré.

Sherlock asintió, miró a John por última vez a los ojos, desesperado por grabar en su memoria aquellas agradables y cálidas facciones, John esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y juntó sus labios. Aquel fue el último beso, promesa de un futuro juntos, prueba de una confianza ciega de uno en el otro, en el destino que les volvería a juntar, como siempre, un 29 de enero.

Ambos espíritus se desvanecieron juntos y, cuando el último átomo de sus almas desaparecía, dos llantos invadieron la habitación.

N/A: Si, lo fluffy… no se, no veo arcoiris en el fic XD me salió lo romantico-depresivo o algo así ^^' si preguntan… si, fumé de la mala XD


End file.
